


i can't help myself

by ohsusie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsusie/pseuds/ohsusie
Summary: "baby," dejan breathes, the hand on šime's thigh gripping the soft flesh even harder, like he can't handle the pleasure without getting at least some outlet for it. "mine. all mine. fuck. my baby."alternatively, sleepy morning handjobs at a hotel in russia





	i can't help myself

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is,,,, amazing

when šime wakes up, dejan still has an arm around his waist and his face buried inbetween his shoulderblades. he can't tell if he's awake or not, but it's leaning towards the latter option because once in a while, he can hear very silent (and very cute) snores.

the thing is, though, dejan has a boner, and it's very, very obvious. šime can feel it slowly pushing against his ass, dejan's arms tightening and breath stuttering at every thrust. šime doesn't mind. dejan being desperate for him even when he's sleeping is cute.

it's starting to get uncomfortable to lie in an extremely hot bed with a warm body wrapped around him, so šime gets out of the grip he's in and sits up as carefully as possible, as to not wake dejan up, but he notices that he failed when he sees the sleepy brown eyes in front of him open.

"morning," šime says, and he can't help the smile on his face when dejan yawns. "slept well?"

"get back here," dejan mumbles, pulling šime's arm and pouting because he knows that's how to make anyone do exactly what he tells them to.

šime obliges (of course he does, it's dejan we're talking about) and lies back down, this time facing him to be able to see him bite his bottom lip and furrow his eyebrows like he always does when he comes. dejan doesn't say anything, his eyes fluttering closed again and his left hand finding its way to šime's hip.

after a while of them just lying there, breathing and trying to stay awake, dejan takes one of šime's hands and directs it to his bulge while nudging at his cheek with his nose, as to ask if this is okay. šime responds by making his fingers run over the fabric covering him before rubbing him properly through his boxers. he will eventually get to it, it's just fun to sometimes get dejan even more worked up before actually getting him off.

"baby," dejan whispers, voice the tiniest bit unsteady. "i'm already hard. you don't have to do that."

"you're so hot," šime sighs, ignoring what dejan was saying because he honestly enjoys making these moments last as long as possible. they don't get to meet too often, an ocean and a country separating them from each other during club season, and it's not like international season lasts for very long. all of this always feels special and šime keeps catching himself trying to savour every moment they have together, even though he knows it's impossible.

dejan says something else, but šime can't really catch it, too busy nuzzling his neck, trying to hide his face in the crook right where the very strong but very soft shoulder ends. the cologne dejan always uses is so much more obvious here, the soothing pine scent almost lulling šime back to sleep again. he doesn't really fall asleep, though. he just keeps his eyes closed and lets his hand slip in under dejan's boxers, reveling in the trembling sigh he lets out.

both of them usually get restless, having to switch positions or roaming their hands all over each other or always meeting the other's movements, but not today, not after the never-ending game yesterday. they played for 120 minutes and it shows in dejan not trying to quicken the pace and šime not lifting his head from where it's buried even once. they're worn out and exhausted and their muscles tremble at the slightest exertion.

"spread your legs, babe," dejan mutters, stroking šime's thigh with a very obvious purpose. "i can't reach."

"you don't have to do anything," šime assures him and kisses every spot on his neck he can reach without having to use effort. "let me just get you off."

"are you sure?"

šime hums and properly wraps his fingers around dejan's dick and it sounds like dejan's going to come just from the shock of it. he doesn't, though, and šime's glad. he can hear dejan chuckle above him, a gentle, bit breathless laugh getting muffled in šime's curls, and it forces a smile onto his face.

this, everything that they have and are, used to be so much more difficult when they were young and scared and šime was so incredibly shy. it's easy now. easier, at least. easy enough for them to be able to laugh during situations like these without feeling like there's something wrong, like they're not good enough for each other.

they're perfect for each other, and both of them are aware. šime knows exactly what dejan likes, and that's what he does. he tightens his fingers and runs his thumb over the head and he can't help whining when he feels the first beads of precum run down the strained skin.

"baby," dejan breathes, the hand on šime's thigh gripping the soft flesh even harder, like he can't handle the pleasure without getting at least some outlet for it. "mine. all mine. fuck. my baby."

"all yours," šime soothes him and flicks his wrist even faster. if this were any other day, he'd probably be pushed against the bed by now with his hands above his head, but both of them are too tired for that and so dejan needs to get his possessiveness calmed somehow. "no one else can have me. only you."

dejan whimpers high in his throat and nods, moving his hand to šime's ass to have more to hold onto. his dick twitches under šime's ministrations and his breathing is getting way too fast, to the point where šime has to stop his movements and gently hush him. their roommates next door probably can't hear them and even if they did, they wouldn't really care, but just in case. šime doesn't really keep check on the room arrangements, so for all he knows, the medical team can have the room next to them.

šime understands why dejan's so worked up. they've been roommates the entire tournament but they haven't been able to relax enough to even try to touch each other like this. the nervousity has gotten the best out of them, forcing šime out of bed more than once to throw up in the hotel bathroom and making dejan's every limb ache everyday. none of them understands why it's changed, but it has. maybe it's the reassurance that they'll get at least silver in the biggest tournament in the world.

the nervousity disappearing lets dejan act like this, lets him act as desperately as he wants as šime slowly but surely gets him closer to the edge, as he twists and rubs and strokes to make it impossible for dejan to keep control of himself. he's soaked in precum now, the flow never ending, not even when šime takes a break to rest his arm for a minute. the fact that it's been a while has never been as obvious.

"you're so wet," šime murmurs. "can't believe it. fuck, you're so hard."

"god," dejan chokes, voice even more shaky than before and his thighs refusing to stop quivering. "god, šime. fuck."

šime moves even faster than before, skipping the unnecessary parts and instead just stroking him with the occasional twist of his hand, and it's working. the breaths coming from above him are shallow and uneven and šime should lift his head to be able to see dejan's face when he's coming, but he's so comfortable as he is that he decides that he can save the sight for another time. this is just one of many handjobs.

"keep going, keep going, please, baby, keep going, i'm so, i'm-"

"shh, dejo. i know. keep quiet for me."

it only takes one more minute of jerking dejan off before he comes, dick twitching as it empties itself on his tummy and his lips mouthing at šime's hair to have something to do. he sounds so sweet as he whines and moans and his hands try to grab every part of šime they can reach, squeezing and pulling until the tension in his body disappears and he relaxes against the white sheets.

šime's hand is sticky and his body's sweaty, yet there's no other place he'd rather be. this is where he's happy, with dejan boneless and eager to kiss right next to him. even when said person pouts at him and asks if he please can clean him up because he himself is too tired to move. naturally, šime does as he says, and later gets in the shower for a few minutes before getting back to bed, cuddling up next to the warm body next to him.

"you're amazing," dejan mumbles, carding his fingers through šime's wet hair. "fucking spectacular."

"love you," šime responds, and the words feel so familiar on his tongue that he doesn't think twice about it.

the game they have in three days, the game that will be the biggest in šime's life, has never been so far away. he doesn't need the gold medal as long as he has dejan.

(it would be nice to have one to keep on his nighstand when dejan isn't there, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i hope u liked it and if u did, please leave comments and kudos bc i appreciate it a lot, thanks <3333


End file.
